campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gun laws
Good Start This article seems to have a good start, even with it's rough looking start (partially my fault) it now looks good with soom pretty good formatting edits and a nice content addition, good job all. --Yoda133113 08:45, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Anti-Gun opinions I'm curious if it would be possible to get some anti-gun opinions in the article. While I am personally pro-gun, I believe a balanced article on such a highly debateable issue is a good idea. I would rather not add the content myself, because while I do know the anti-gun arguments, I am not sure if I could relate them fairly, I think someone who actually believes them (or at least someone that at once believed them). --Yoda133113 08:57, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Proposed movement of a line Would anyone have a problem if I moved the lines " * Proper safety training should be required to purchase a firearm, with the issuances of something similar to a CPR card, without requiring registration. :How do we prevent criminals from getting guns? Chadlupkes 20:27, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Why should proper safety training be required to purchase a gun, this requirement is not required to buy many other dangerous items, including (but not limited to) cars, a signifigantly more dangerous item, while in the case of cars you are required to prove competence in using, to purchase it, requires no training. Besides if the government is deciding who gets to buy (and they would in a sense be diciding this if they mandated that training is required) then they are infringing on citizen's right to bear arms. That said I think a gun store owner is greatly irresponsible if he doesn't make sure that his customer is at least competent in the safety aspects of the gun. --Yoda133113 08:54, 17 July 2006 (UTC) " From the pro gun ownership, to the perspectives area, it seems more like a perspective than something that most pro gun ownership people support. I will make the move if I don't see any opposition between now and 7 days from now. --Yoda133113 07:13, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :I moved it to the Restricted Gun Ownership section since it fits better there, and it should stay there IMO, if others disagree, please discuss. --Yoda133113 10:06, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Refutations of arguments I think it is a good idea to have the pro arguments in the pro sectiona nd the con arguments in another. I don't like having refutations of arguments posted immediately after the argument itself, it makes the page look like a forum posting rather than a summary of the arguments. McLurker 13:30, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :I think that would cause confusion, and I don't think it is a problem for this to look a little like an organized (leveled) forum discusion, after all, this sight is all about the discusion of the topics, not just information on it. Sign in!!! :::(I suppose rigging an election doesn't count as force). This statement was posted on the page without a signature. It was reverted as vandalism because the person making it didn't feel confident enough about their positions to create a wikia account and take ownership of their opinion. I agree with the revert. Sign in!! Stand up for what you believe in! It's really not that difficult. Chadlupkes 20:37, 14 November 2006 (UTC)